


How not to date Jemma Simmons

by ferggirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma doesn't consider herself a particularly trying date. But she has some stories... </p><p>(hints of Ward/Simmons, mostly fun with Marvel characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How not to date Jemma Simmons

"I don’t understand," Fitz complained. "Why are we here? Isn’t New York the Avengers’ territory, anyway?"

"Fitz, we have a mission, don’t let your dislike of pungent street odors get in the way of that," Jemma chided as the train pulled into the Lexington Avenue/59th street station. 

New York City wasn’t exactly the ideal spot for their team to work. For one thing, they’d had to land the Bus at LaGuardia Airport and Coulson had decided they’d take public transportation into the city. The mission was supposed to be low key. In and out. Minimal weaponry, all concealed.

Fitz did not enjoy public transportation. May appeared to fall asleep - although Jemma sincerely doubted that. Skye and Coulson had put their heads together, discussing the online activity around this latest artifact. That had left Ward sitting on her right, and Fitz on her left. 

"I know we have a mission," Fitz retorted. "I just thought you’d be less inclined to revisit New York after… the  _incident_.”

Jemma glared him into silence, but it was too late. Ward’s preternaturally good hearing did not let him down. He turned to her with concern in his eyes.

"Incident? Is there something we should know going in, Simmons?"

"No," she said crisply. "There was a minor thing, once, that nobody cares about anymore and which will not influence our mission in any way."

"Mmmmhmmm," he said, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "I’m going to hold you to that."

"See that you do," she bit back a smile. The canned voice announced 7th Avenue and she stood, brushing down her skirt. "Ah, here’s our stop."

******

Central Park was blessedly deserted at this time of night, save for a few hardy souls a few rows of benches down. 

May set up a sonic perimeter around the artifact to persuade passers by to take a different path, and Skye and Coulson went to debrief the police officers who’d called it in. Jemma and Fitz got to work with Grant leaning against a tree, watching their backs. 

The droid was about halfway through the digging process when May called in a warning. 

"Ward, you have an incoming perimeter breach. Do not engage."

Grant drew his weapon, just in case, and walked over to stand by Fitz and Simmons. 

"Come on," an amused voice called from up in the tree he’d just been leaning against. "I’m pretty sure she told you not to engage."

All three of them glanced up and watched as a young man dropped from the tree, landing in a rather classic superhero pose. 

"Peter!" Fitz grinned. "I wondered if we’d see you, you know. Considering."

Grant glanced at Fitz’s open smile, and let his weapon drop to hang loosely by his side. Still ready at a moment’s notice, but a bit less… threatening.

"Well I couldn’t let you visit town without at least dropping by," the young man grinned hopefully. "Jemma. It’s been, uh, it’s been a while."

Grant’s eyebrows went up. 

"Yes, well," she said a bit coolly, "that does tend to happen, Parker, when you neglect to mention to your date that your ex is a) in town and b) has superpowers that include pyrokinesis. Also c) is following you."

Grant’s eyebrows went WAY up.

"God, that was a mess, eh?" Fitz said with a lopsided grin. "She was so mad she wouldn’t talk to  _me_  for a week. Just because I introduced you two.”

Peter Parker shrugged hopelessly. “It’s kind of a job hazard,” he said. “And I did eventually get Fury to talk the Museum of Natural History into removing your lifetime ban.”

Jemma’s lips thinned. “One  _small_  chemical spill - in defense of the priceless fossil collection from a slightly out of control pyrokinetic, no less - and people get so irrational.”

"So who’s the muscle?" Parker asked, glancing at Ward. 

Fitz opened his mouth to introduce them, but Jemma was faster.

"Oh, yes, I wondered when you’d get to him," she said with an alarmingly wide smile on her face. She came over and slid an arm around Grant and he froze, unsure of what he was supposed to do in response. "This is Grant! He’s my new - well, not  _that_ new, it’s been months, right?”

Grant wasn’t a spy for nothing, he could tell where this was going. He slid an arm right back around her, pulling her close against him, and nodded with a smile. 

“ _Months._  He’s a specialist. I can’t tell you much more than that, it’s all above your clearance level,” she smiled again. “But you’d love it, Parker, all kinds of fun stuff.”

Fitz was sputtering. Parker’s eyes were narrowed skeptically, so Grant leaned over and dropped a kiss on her hair. She smelled like oranges, he noticed with some surprise.

"Don’t tease the superhero with the stuff he can’t know, Jemma," he said. Then he held out a hand. "Grant Ward, nice to meet you. Jemma never mentioned…"

"Oh, she didn’t?" Parker looked a bit stunned, but shook his hand anyway. "Well, yeah. Just wanted to say hi. If you all stay in town, we should, you know, go for a swing. Fitz has my number."

Then he was off, webs connecting with the tree branches as he propelled himself back into the urban jungle. 

Grant pulled away from Jemma and stared down at her. 

"Did I just attempt to make Spider-Man jealous?" he asked. "You have been holding out on us, Simmons."

"You have no idea," Fitz muttered. 

"Oh, thank you," she said with a grateful smile, ignoring Fitz. "He’s sweet, he is, but those webs are so… sticky. And he really should have warned me that my life was in danger so I could wear the proper shoes."

If her hand drifted to her hair once or twice when she was distracted, Grant pretended not to notice.

And if he told Skye later to help him research incidents at the Museum of Natural History involving Spider-Man, he promised himself it was just to get to know his team better.

Denial was a beautiful thing. 


End file.
